ShinRa Static
by Corbix
Summary: AU: Zack takes a wrong turn escaping Nibelhiem there's a man in a long red cape and things will never be the same. Rated for future chapters.
1. Coffins, Capes and a Massive Gun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, the characters or much other than a few pairs of socks.

**Chapter One:** Coffins, Capes and a Massive Gun

Zack groaned, another dead end room. He and Cloud needed to get out of here, not in to coffins! There were guards coming along behind them somewhere and he'd gotten them _lost_ in the maze they'd been trapped in for Odin knew how long.

"Sorry Buddy, bones are better than Hojo." He breathed, pulling open one of the coffins against the wall and shoving aside the slightly disturbing pile of bones to make room for the blond and the Buster Sword. He closed the lid and dove for the one in the middle as the sound of boots neared.

He kept his eyes closed in the incredibly cramped quarters. He was laying on something lumpy, with what he _really really_ hoped was a cobweb tickling his nose and cheek with every rapid breath. There was something hard and metal pressing in to his thigh and what had to be a trio of buckles digging in to his chest. Who the hell put spare clothes and junk in a coffin for storage anyway?

A draft tickled his cheek briefly and he kept his eyes closed.

_Gaia_ he hoped the guards wouldn't look in here; he knew Cloud wouldn't make a peep in the state he was in but there was a creeping sense of dread moving in to his head alongside the musty smell of the cramped quarters. There was a faint smell of old gunpowder and metal lingering in the background like awkward voyeurs in some sort of really bad cheap porno as well.

He cracked his eyes open, hoping to whichever god was listening that he wouldn't come face to face with some sort of moldy old skull or a nest of mako mutated spiders.

He obviously wasn't that lucky.

"Uhm…. hi?" he breathed to the pair of _glowing crimson_ eyes that were staring blearily in to his own blue-violet ones.

They blinked.

"Pleasedon'tyell."

Another blink.

"We only just escaped."

"…escaped?" Oh great, they talked. The voice was low and slightly rusty sounding, but thankfully just as quiet as his own.

"Hojo." Zack said by way of explanation with a grimace. "There's guards after us- my buddy Cloud's in the next coffin over- and I'm pretty sure that if we get caught Hojo'll _kill_ us and Cloud's already in real bad shape and-"

"Quiet. I have no reason to raise an alarm." The eyes interjected with eerie calm. Then again they'd been sleeping in a coffin, eerie didn't even _begin_ to cover that.

"So… you'll help us?" Zack asked after the silence mutated to uncomfortable.

A sigh.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"…yes."

"You're the best. I'd kiss you but we're close enough as it is."

Minutes passed, Red Eyes staying quiet and Zack feeling incredibly relieved. Someone was going to help them get out of this hellhole and everything would be alright. Well, as alright as anything _could_ be in this sort of situation.

Sephiroth was dead. A town burned to ashes and the residents slaughtered because the guy had thrown some sort of **fit** after apparently not sleeping or eating for nearly a week. He should have forced the General on a vacation or something, the man had obviously been stressed out.

"…D'you think it's safe yet?"

"…marginally. You probably won't be safe until you get in to the mountains and even then… it depends on how badly Hojo wants you back."

Great. "Once we get in the open I can handle whatever he throws at us, it's just too damn _narrow_ here to fight. I'm no Turk, sneaking around isn't anything I'm too good at."

There had been something of a flinch at the mention of the Turks. "We should move. Now." Red Eyes said, "Get your friend and follow me. Don't fall behind or you'll be killed or worse."

Zack nodded, pushing up and using his back to open the coffin with a clatter. Screw quiet right now, they had to _move_. He moved quickly to Cloud, hoisting his sword to his back before dragging the trooper…. ex-trooper? Gaia, he was pretty sure he wouldn't' be going back to Shin-Ra after this. They'd stuffed up big time on this one, letting them be used as guinea pigs by Hojo. He was a _First Class_ for Shiva's sake, not some criminal or… chocobo or whatever was usually used to test science stuff.

He turned to look at Red Eyes and gaped. That gun was _as big as the guy's thigh_! At least, he thought it was a guy anyway. With the long black hair and slight build it was kinda hard to tell but the voice had been pretty mannish… maybe it'd been so long her voice had gotten really bad? Yeah. No guy could be _that_ damn pretty. A tattered red cloak covered the one arm, more buckles and straps than was probably necessary all over their black clothes.

They'd made quick progress down the halls, Red Eyes obviously knowing the layout far better than Zack did. They reached the library in quick order, stopping only to listen for the sounds of guards or scientists before bursting in.

There was a squawk of shock from the desk. "Y-you! How di-"

Hojo's words were cut off with the crack of a gunshot from Red Eyes and Zack just _stared_ in bafflement.

"Let's go." Red Eyes said simply, putting the massive gun away again. "He won't be a problem anymore."

Zack decided right there that he'd never piss the gunner off.

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's Note/Ramble:** Hello hello, Bix here with another story. Hopefully this one will actually get off the ground! Reviews feed the plot bunnies and flames keep my toes warm. I'm not sure if any ships are going to happen in this but feel free to suggest some, the whole AVALANCHE crew will be showing up. I'll even reply to comments and everything!


	2. Seven Little Numbers

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII is the property of Square Enix, not me.

**Chapter Two: **Seven Little #'s

– SOLDIER Headquarters, Midgar –

Kunsel thumbed through his contacts list, deleting a few numbers here and there as he rode the elevator up to Heidiggers office. He eyed the camera above the door as he hit the end of the alphabet, he knew he _should_ delete at least one number there. It hadn't called or texted in over four years now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe one day he'd call it, just to see who'd gotten the number if anyone but he was also slightly afraid that Zack _would_ answer from some sunlit beach in Costa where he'd been hiding from the world.

The official Shin-Ra story was that Zack was out on an extended 'high security mission'. Bullshit as far as Kunsel cared, but he played along; his life pretty much depended on it at this point.

The door dinged, a red haired secretary with long legs and a tad too much cover-up on her face came in, black heels clacking on the tile. She nodded, eyes bright behind her glasses.

"Nice shoes." Kunsel smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Wutai, I've got a few connections at one of the stores." She replied, smirking familiarly and handing him some files. "These are yours, I was just headed to your office."

"I heard there was a really good sale out in Costa too." Kunsel raised an eyebrow, glossing over the file. "Junon too."

"Eeeh, Costa's a bit far. There's a number of good shops here but they're not always open after hours." She pouted a little, checking her makeup in the highly polished metal of the elevator. Frowning, she dabbed a bit of coverup on her cheekbone. "On your way to Heidigger's office?"

He nodded, "Something about personnel, I'm hoping it's just another secretarial change up or a few promotions I'll be giving out."

"Tseng and Cissnei are in there. Ah, here's my floor. Take care now sweetheart." She winked, disembarking once the doors opened again and clicking her way down the hall again.

Kunsel had to give it to them, even hiding from Shin-Ra's mighty arm the Turks were damn good. If he hadn't been SOLDIER he never would have noticed who that had been. He finally reached Hedigger's floor and disembarked, when he entered the office proper he was instantly put on alert by Tseng's nervous expression and the way Cissnei's jaw was tight.

This wasn't going to be pleasant.

A cave, Nibelheim Mountain Range –

Between the two of them Zack and the red cloaked man had gotten out of the mysteriously reconstructed village, out in to the mountains and built a small fire in a cave. It was more to dry out Cloud and Zack's clothes than to cook anything. Not that they had anything _to_ cook.

Zack had taken up a post between where they'd laid Cloud down and the fire, bare feet streached out to warm from the chill that had settled on the mountain as the sun set. Red Eyed Guy had wandered off somewhere and told them to stay put.

"What do you think Cloud? I say we trust the guy." He asked, looking over at the unresponsive blond. "Unless he's off getting the entire army to grab us... or he's working for Hojo." He sighed, shaking his head and tossing another stick on to the fire.

"I would sooner shoot myself than work for that madman." A voice floated from the entrance.

"Oh heh...sorry." Zack sighed, grimmacing as the black haired guy glided in to the cave. Under one arm he carried a bundle of something which he tossed at the First Class. "What- clothes?"

"If Shin-Ra's after you, they'll be looking for two people in uniforms. Not civilians." The man reasoned, "Your sword will just have to be explained away."

"You're really gonna help us?" Zack asked, hugging the bundle to his chest.

"I said I would."

"Right. Thanks, uh...?"

"It's Vincent." The man sighed, settling by the fire himself. "You should get changed, we'll burn your clothes later."

"Burn them?" Zack blurted, "They'll be fine after they're washed a few times, besides if we get our hands on a SOLDIER helmet I can just walk in to town and get stuff without anyone asking questions."

Vincent just sighed, something Zack had a feeling he'd be hearing an awful lot. "Fine. Where were you planning on going?"

"Uh... Midgar? Maybe. I dunno. I've got a girlfriend there and I've got a bunch of friends in SOLDIER who'll... I don't know if they're willing to help though. I mean...I'd have to call them." He said, pulling his phone out and scrolling down.

Kunsel would know what to do, what was going on... how he should travel. He paused though, thumb hovering on the send button to make that call.

"I probably shouldn't call anyone, we're... hiding now." He sighed, flopping backwards. "This isn't gonna be easy, is it?"

"Probably not. If Shin-Ra's still as large as it was when I was an employee." Vincent replied. "I would advise against going to Midgar though. Cosmo Canyon would be a good place to lay low, there's not much there Shin-Ra would ever care about."

"...Gongaga first. I want to make sure my parents are okay." Zack said finally, "They'd be willing to help hide us for a bit." He ignored what he thought might have been a grimace from Vincent, Gongaga was better than Midgar at least and he could really use a home cooked meal.

Heidigger's Office, Midgar –

The air in the office was thick with tension, the two Turks were likely seconds from firing off shots and Kunsel's eyes were blazing dangerously with leashed fury at what had just been said.

"No." The SOLDIER said, voice icy.

"What do you mean no? You're in no position to argue with me _General_. I can have you killed and replaced within the next hour." Heidigger spat, jaw working as he spluttered.

"You and what army? Have you forgotten why you put me in charge of SOLDIER, _Director_?" Kunsel replied, "They're willing to follow me in to whatever mess needs mopping up, but I will walk out of this city and they'll all follow me just like they did Genesis five years ago if you even _think_ I'll send them after Zack-"

"Zack Fair is dead. You're being sent after two escaped specimens of the Science Department."

"Last I checked that was the Turks department, not SOLDIER."

"Director, General Altair is correct. Recapturing specimens is the Turk's jurisdiction, and in this case I am going to push for us to handle it. We're better equipped for dealing with this sort of matter." Tseng spoke up, giving Kunsel a look that spoke volumes. "You are, of course, free to send an army to do one person's job."

"Fine." Heidigger snorted, "I won't send SOLDIER. You lot would probably screw it up anyway, I'll send orders to the Seventeenth Division. You're all dismissed, go do paperwork or whatever else it is you people do."

"Of course, General if I may have a word?" Tseng said, moving towards the door.

A/N: BAHAH! Chapter two's out! I took the idea of Kunsel being promoted that high from a friend of mine, so full credit on that goes to her.

This is also crossposted to my LJ ( perky_scribbles ) where I'm open for discussions about happenings and explaining things to some point.


End file.
